weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
Sweegee
Did i just Sparta-kick the legendary dragoon off a mountain? —'Sweegee' after Sparta-kicking Dragoogee Sweegee is a well-trained sword-fighting Fakegee whose skills in sword-fighting are outstanding. He uses the Royal Blue Steel Sword that he got from his grandfather (Knighteegee). His motivation to become a extremely skilled sword fighter is unknown, but several clues points that he wants to become a Dragon Slayer like the legendary Dragoogee. Wait, he actually became one! Appearance Sweegee wears gray plumber clothes (Which for some reason looks like sailor clothes) and yellow gloves and boots. His hair is brown and there is a sword symbol on his plumber hat. He is always carrying his powerful Royal Blue Steel Sword around, even in public places. Early Life and Acquiring his Sword No one really knows who are Sweegee's parents. He got a job as a pesky plumber (Like many other Gees) when he was 18 and continued to work as one until his grandfather died. Sweegee went into a long and deep depression, for like, 2 days. His grandfather heirloom was a bulky and rusty sword. Sweegee suddenly started to train all week without taking ANY break. Soon, he became a talented sword fighter, but wasn't recognized because it. Oh, he was also fired of his job! Journey at the mountains and battle against Dragoogee As soon as he started to hunt down beasts in the wild, he found out that his sword sucked, it was way too bulky, hard-to-handle and rusty, so he took it to a blacksmith, but for some reason, the blacksmith was dead. Frustrated, he went to the mountains, while slaying all the beasts that he saw. In the summit he found Dragoogee, the legendary dragoon. Sweegee almost shat himself was afraid that he couldn't make out of the mountain alive. With sword in hand, he jumped towards Dragoogee (That was actually peeing on a nearby bush) and attempted to chop his head. He missed and for some reason, decided to kick him instead of using his sword. The result was that Dragoogee was tossed out of the mountain. Upgrading his sword and Learning his true power As soon as he "defeated" Dragoogee, Sweegee discovered a secret cave in the mountain. Inside the cave was the dead body of a Fire Narwhal-Dragon without its skull. Gross. He went deeper into the cave and found a magic tome named The Secrets of transforming a bulky and useless sword into something decent. He read the entire book and suddenly his sword became made out of steel, became blue, very sharp, very light and magical. The power of the sword automatically changed Sweegee's appearance and powers. His skill in sword-fighting was even higher, he treated the sword as a body part and could slice and stab anything with ease. He also learned some magic spells that he uses when it's necessary. The Rest of his life The rest of his life can be summed up in chasing Dragoogee around and fighting him. He then became his arch-nemesis. Dragoogee transformations weren't something easy to defeat, even when he doesn't morph into something he is still hard to defeat! Sweegee also became an adventurer and completed a large number of quests, most of them including Dragoogee Narwhal-blasting stuff or Magneehee mass-genociding some poor and defenseless village. Some of his greatest deeds are: # Defeating Dragoogee 5201 times # Almost defeating Magneehee # Capturing a Fire Narwhal-Dragon # Saving a village from another Magneehee attack # Capturing Mewtwo using a pokeball. What about his magic spells? Sweegee has a small amount of magic spells, some of them are rarely used, but still, they're pretty useful. He can use a basic healing spell, a pain-killing spell and a attack-boosting spell. There are others, but they're irrelevant, as he doesn't use them. The Royal Blue Steel Sword The Royal Blue Steel Sword he uses has several interesting magical proprieties, such as being super-light, which allows him to handle it with ease, being very sharp, having the power to cut through steel like it was made out of adamantine and having some other magical proprieties. Despite the appearance, the sword isn't water-elemental, but holy-elemental, which may point that the author of the tome he read was some kind of paladin or maybe a cleric or some kind of holy-elemental guy/girl. The sword is also tied magically with Sweegee, which means that if he dies, the sword will rust and become the same old bulky and useless object that it was before, and also, the sword will temporarily lose all of its magical proprieties when handled by anyone but Sweegee, kinda like Thor's hammer, Mjolnir. Useless stuff about him # He uses a sword. # He almost got Narwhal-blasted once. # He once slayed a Fire Narwhal-Dragon while blindfolded. # Despite his hate against Dragoogee, he became a dragon slayer just like him! Gallery and Sweegee.]] Category:Non-Recolors Category:Powerful weegees Category:Fakegees